Within The Television
by RmanX100064
Summary: Persona 4, with a female MC. Not original, yet, but it gets better than it sounds XD I dont own Persona obviously. Im sure ATLUS does. Please review...
1. Chapter 1: Inaba, the Beginning

_**CHAPTER 1: Inaba, The Beginning**_

A story detailing what it would be like if Yu Nagukari was Female. Basically, a "Hamuko of Persona 4"… Yes this sort of thing has been done before, mostly REALLY BADLY, but I'm trying to differentiate mine from the rest. There will be more changes besides just throwing in a Female Main Character. Unfortunately most of the ones I know I'm going to include won't come until a little later on… But trust me, they changes will be REALLY interesting… Enjoy =D

* * *

><p>There is darkness all around. Not a sound to be heard, save a car driving, a limousine to be more precise. It has a velvety blue tint, and has no markings on the exterior. There is thick fog surrounding the automobile. Who is driving the limousine is unknown, but there are two passengers. One woman, who is sitting towards the back –on the side- of the limo, wearing a blue uniform that resembles of a police uniform, she has blond hair, golden eyes, and a blue head band. She is also holding a somewhat large book in her lap. The other resident, an old man, who sits on the far end of the limo. He is wearing a suit that resembles a butler uniform, he also has silver hair, and his face is resident to a very long nose. There is all but silence, until it is broken, by the old man with the long nose…<p>

Man with long nose: "…Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

**CUE SONG: ****Persona 3/4: The Poem for Everyone's Souls**

The interior of the limo shares the same velvety blue coloring as the outside. There is a bar to left, a small table in front of the old man; there is also no visibility on what is outside of the limousine. The bizarre-looking man speaks once again.

Man with long nose: "Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… *chuckle*… My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself… My lady?"

'Mm..? What? Ugh… Everything is a blur… My name...? Ah... It's coming back to me slowly…'

The young lady answered the man known now as Igor.

Teenage Girl: "My name is Minori Kyoko."

Igor: "Hm… I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

Igor then pointed his palm toward the table in front of him. Then the table top glowed a bright blue color. And before Kyoko's eyes appeared a small deck of cards.

'Whoa that was so weird… What did he do?'

Igor: "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

And with a swipe of his hand Igor spread the small deck of cards in a 3 by 3 arrangement.

Igor: "Every reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… *chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Igor then flipped over the bottom-right card. A picture of a tower being struck by lightning appeared on it.

Igor: "Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…"

Igor then flipped over the bottom-right card, which had shown a small crayfish above a larger crescent moon with a face on it facing to the left.

Igor: "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests, to ensure that does not happen."

Igor then swiped his hands over the cards on the table, and they all vanished into thin air.

'Ok. This dream is kinda creeping me out… It's so strange… Wake up me!'

Igor: "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself. As well as our master, who could not be present here."

Margaret: "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…"

Suddenly, everything in sight was fading out into a white fog…

END SONG:

**Persona 3/4: The Poem for Everyone's Souls**  
><strong>LOCATION: Train…<br>**

'My name is Minori Kyoko, or Kyoko Minori for you English speaking folk. I am a seventeen year old girl. I am roughly 5'5" with shoulder length pinkish-red hair, and my eyes have black coloring. I recently had to be transferred out of my school in the big city, to a small urban town school, because my parents are going to work overseas in America and they asked my uncle to be my temporary guardian. I adore music. My favorite singers are Hirata Shihoko, Lotus Juice, Kawamura Yumi, Fujita Mayumi, and of course, Kujikawa Rise. I have my own pair of custom made headphones. They're blue and I hang them around my neck. Of course my music player is the newest brand of music players from PEACH INC: The "X-Station 3DSiPod"… I have a feeling that I'm going to have a very interesting school year.'

*bzzt* Monotone voice: "A MESSAGE FROM: RYATARO" *bzzt*

"Oh. My phone…"

TEXT MESSAGE: "MEET US OUTSIDE YASOINABA STATION AT 4PM."

Kyoko: "Well duh. Where else am I going to meet you? Geez."

*Ping* FEMALE ANNOUNCER: "We will arrive at Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers heading for Inaba city, and Yasoinaba Station, please go to the other side of the platform." *Ping*

Kyoko: "Oh. That's me."

**LOCATION: Unknown Home**

Young girl: "Oh. Should we go soon?"

Older man: "Yes… Just about."

**LOCATION: Train heading for Yasoinaba Terminal**

'Hm. The scenery is beautiful… Oh dang… We went into a tunnel…'

Kyoko: "*sigh*"

Just then, images of a woman clad in blue and an old man with an elongated nose flashed through her mind. This startled the young girl. She quickly shook it off and thought nothing of it.

MALE ANNOUNCER: "Yasoinaba… Yasoinaba…"

"Oh. This is my stop…"

**LOCATION: Yasoinaba Terminal in Inaba City.  
>TODAYS DATE: AprilEleventh (4/11)… Monday.  
>GENERAL TIME: Afternoon.<br>WEATHER: Foggy**

Man's Voice: "Hey! Over here!"

Kyoko: "Hm? Ah. *walks over to the caller*"

Older man: "Well, you're much cuter in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Dojima Ryotaro. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up."

Kyoko: "It's nice to meetcha "Uncle Dojima" tee hee."

Dojima: "Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know. This here is my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

'He's…. changed my diapers? Ew… Wait, has he seen me naked!..."

Nanako was a small girl. She was roughly around 6 or 7 years old. She also seemed to be a bit shy. But that's expected from most young kids when meeting new people.

Kyoko: "*chuckle* Hi there. I'm your cousin Minori Kyoko. It's nice to meet you Nanako," said Kyoko, who then followed up with a carefree smile.

Nanako: "Mmph… H'llo…" said a shy Nanako as she retreated to the backside of her father.

Dojima: "*chuckle* What're you so shy for? She's just your cousin."

Nanako didn't take kindly to Dojima's remark, as she retaliated by slapping his back.

Dojima: "Ow, hahaha."

Nanako: "Mm…"

Dojima: "Well then… let's get going. My car's over there."

**CUE ****SONG: ****Persona PSP Remake: Daily Life****  
>LOCATION: Central shopping district, MOEL Gas Station<strong>

The three then proceeded to a nearby white car. During the car ride, Dojima and Kyoko discussed many things that have happened over the years. On their way to the Dojima Residence, they had to stop at a gas station in the Central shopping district…

Attendant: "Hey there. Welcome to Moel."

Dojima: "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

Attendant: "E-excuse me sir?"

Kyoko: "I think I can…"

Dojima: "*heavy sigh* Not you two, Nanako."

All, except the attendant: *exit the car*

Nanako: "*nods in confirmation* Uh-huh."

Attendant: "The bathroom's in the back. On your left. Ya know which side's left? It's the side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Nanako: "…I know… Geez…*walks away*"

'This guy must think she is stupid or something… I mean yeah she's really young, but she's not an idiot.'

Attendant: "You guys takin' a trip?"

Dojima: "No, we just had to pick her up at the train station. She just moved here from the big city."

Attendant: "City, huh…?"

Dojima: "Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

Attendant: "You got it, Sir!"

Dojima: "*light sigh* Now's as good a time as any for a smoke... *walks away*"

Attendant: "You in high school, kid?"

Kyoko: "Hm?"

Attendant: "It shouldn't be too surprising to a city girl that there aint much to do out here in the sticks. Heh heh. You'll probably be bored pretty soon. You'll either be hanging with friends or going to part-time jobs. We're actually looking for part-timers, ya interested? Give it some thought. We don't care if you're a school kid."

The friendly gas station attendant then extended his hand toward Kyoko, the latter of whom returned the gestured.

Attendant: "Oh damn. I should probably get back to work. *walks away*"

Nanako then returned, but stayed toward the front of the car, away from Kyoko. She was looking straight at Kyoko though… Kyoko then felt a great migraine come on.

Kyoko: "Ngh… *puts hand to forehead*"

Nanako: "*walks up to Kyoko* …Are you okay?"

'Awe, she's so sweet!'

Kyoko: "Mhm. *nods* I'll be fine. Arigato."

Nanako: "Did you get car sick? You don't look too good…"

'Now that she mentions it… I'm definitely feeling a little bit dizzy… It's probably just from the trip though.'

Kyoko: "I'm sure it's just from travelling. Arigato Nanako-chan."

**LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Outside**

Dojima and his daughter walked into the quiet little home. Kyoko stood outside for a few more moments to contemplate…

'I'm here. For the next year, this is my house.'

Kyoko: "Well, I'll make the most of it! This is guna be a fun year. I can tell. *walks inside*"

**LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Inside  
>GENERAL TIME: Evening<br>WEATHER: Raining**

It is now dinner time in the Dojima house. We find Dojima, Nanako, and Kyoko sitting at a table… They're not eating anything elegant, just some TV Dinners…

All: *open a can of soda*

Dojima: "All right, let's have a toast."

All: *raise cans, then take a sip from the can*

Dojima: "So… Your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, in America right?"

Kyoko: "Yep. They went to work for a gaming company called ATLUS. The company needed translators for their upcoming game, Devil Survivor: Overclocked."

Dojima: "Ah I see. That sounds interesting. I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid."

Kyoko: "Eh, what are you guna do ya know? *chuckle*"

Dojima: "Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

Kyoko: "Yes, Sir! *salutes Dojima*"

Dojima: "Uhh… Right. …Are you into military stuff?"

Kyoko: *sweat drop*

Nanako: *chuckle*

Dojima: "Well, anyway… Let's eat.

Dojima's Cell: *Pipipipipipipi*

Dojima: "Ugh… Who's calling at this hour? *opens cell*… Dojima speaking…Mhm… Yeah? I see… So where is it?... Uh-huh…*sigh* All right, I'm on my way *hangs up*… Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze. Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, okay?"

Nanako: "Oh… Okay…"

Dojima: "*walks to the front door* Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!"

Nanako: "I already brought it in!"

Dojima: "…All right. Well I'm off. *leaves*"

Nanako: *turns on the television*

TV: "-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

Nanako: "…Let's eat."

'Hm… Seems like it's just me and Nanako now... Maybe I should break the ice with her…'

Kyoko: "So what's your daddy's job Nanako-chan?"

Nanako: "He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. He's a detective."

Kyoko: "Oh that sounds exciting!"

Nanako: "Mhm…"

TV: "And now for the local news. City council secretary Namatame Taro is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Hiiragi Misuzu, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Yamano Mayumi's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

Nanako: "…This is boring. *changes the channel*"

Kyoko: "Awe, but I enjoy all that gossip stuff. *sigh* Oh well."

TV: "At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

Nanako: "*sing-song voice* Every day's great at your Junes!"

Kyoko: "!"

'She seems so carefree all of a sudden… It's pretty cute'

Kyoko: *chuckle*

Nanako: "…Aren't you going to eat?"

'There goes her carefree attitude…'

Kyoko: "Oh! Right haha. C'mon, let's dig in Nanako-chan!"

**END SONG: ****Persona PSP Remake: Daily Life**

Later that evening, Kyoko went to the room she is borrowing from Dojima. It has a small sofa, a coffee table, a desk, a shelf, drawers with a small TV on them, and a futon.

Kyoko: "Hm… Maybe I should go to bed… I'm rather tired... Then again, I didn't get to see my gossip stories because Nanako hogged the TV. Maybe I'll watch a little bit before bed…"

And with that, Kyoko got changed into some pajamas, and sat down to watch the TV… She couldn't find the remote though…

Kyoko: "Oh my gawd! Where is that remote! Maybe it's behind the TV… It's the only place I haven't looked…"

Kyoko then attempted to reach behind the television… When all of a sudden…

Kyoko: "*hand goes into the TV screen*…Um…. ok Kyoko… keep your cool… you're just tired and hallucinating… your hand is definitely NOT in the TV…Oh my gawd… oh my gawd…"

Then her arm started to slowly reach further into the TV… Then her elbow… And then without warning, her body just flew into the TV…

**LOCATION: ?  
>GENERAL TIME: ?<br>WEATHER: Foggy**

Kyoko: "Mm…. Where am I..? And what's with all this fog..? I don't see an exit nearby, so I may as well walk down this path…"

And with that, Kyoko walked down the path… The path was made of hundred of red cubes. It was hard to see ahead of her due to the thick fog covering the area…

?: "Do you seek the truth…?"

Kyoko: "Huh…?"

Kyoko, not getting a response from the voice, continued down the path.

?: "If it's truth you desire, come and find me…"

Kyoko: "Huh! Who's there? Hello…?"

Once again, she received no response and continued forward… She soon encountered a large, square door.

Kyoko: "I have a feeling that whoever said that stuff is just past here…"

She opened the door… She saw a dark figure in front of her…

Kyoko: "Who are you!"

?: "Pick up the shuriken…"

Kyoko: "Huh…?"

Kyoko then looked down, noticing a somewhat light and flimsy shuriken at her feet, she picked it up…

Kyoko: "What's this for? You wanna fight? Then bring it on."

**CUE SONG: Persona 4: Edge of Madness (Just the intro)**

?: "So… You are the one pursuing me… Hmhmhm… Try all you want…"

Kyoko then whipped her shuriken at the black form… She just barely hit it, doing very minimal damage… The shuriken then spun back around and returned to its thrower.

?: "Ah-ha… So it seems like you can see a little, despite the fog…"

Kyoko: "Don't worry… I'll getcha good now!"

She threw it once more, again only causing minimal damage…

'Damn…'

?: "I see… Indeed, you possess an interesting quality."

Kyoko: "Argh!"

Kyoko threw the shuriken harder this time. It hit the black form but still didn't seem to do much…

'…I'm getting better at least…'

?: "But… you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is "truth," then your search will be even harder…"

The surroundings became covered in more fog…

'Awe damn… It's harder to see…'

Kyoko readied herself just in case of something nasty…

?: "Everyone sees what they want to… And the fog only deepens…"

Kyoko: "Hee-yah!"

She threw the shuriken again, but it completely missed the target…

'Man, it's so hard to see… I can't hit them…'

?: "…Will we meet again…? At a place other than here… Hmhm… I look forward to it…"

Kyoko: "Wait, w-what… are… you… talking…..abou-…"

Kyoko then lost consciousness…

**END SONG: Persona 4: Edge of Madness (Just the intro)**

…_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AUTHOR'S MIND:**

Ok, so this is the part where I just speak randomly. I hope you guys enjoy my story, despite its lack of originality. I can assure you that the changes I have in store will be very interesting. Unfortunately, most of them don't occur til about the October - December time range =/… I also hope you guys like my FeMC. It took me awhile to come up with a meaningful name for her… Kyoko Minori: Kyoko meaning: "child of the city", and Minori meaning: "truth"… I couldn't find any Japanese female names that had to deal with killing shadows =P… I also hope you feel inclined to listen to the "CUE/END SONG" segments, it only adds to the story you know? =]… Well I think I'm all out of stuff to rant about… So I guess I'll see you in Chapter 2: "The Start of A New Year"!


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Year!

____**  
><strong>__**Within The Television:  
>A Tale of Persona 4<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 2: **__**The Start of A New Year**_

Welcome to Chapter 2 of "WITHIN THE TELEVISON"! I'm sorry but I'm going to tell you now, two of the small changes I'm making are in this chapter! See if you spot them =P… Anyway, I hope this story is going to be enjoyable. Unfortunately the beginning of Persona 4 takes awhile to get into. So this story will be boring for awhile. Sorry readers! DX… I should probably shut up now… enjoy!  
><em><span>_<span>_

**LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Kyoko's room.  
>TODAYS DATE: AprilTwelfth (4/12)… Tuesday.  
>GENERAL TIME: Early Morning.<br>WEATHER: Rain/Fog**

We find Kyoko lying on the floor in front of her TV, which is just broadcasting static… Was what happened last night just… a dream…? Or maybe… it's only the beginning of something bigger…?

Kyoko: "Mmm….*sits up*"

'Man… What happened? I remember… a door… a shuriken…? Ugh I have a headache… It feels like I had some sort of nightmare…'

She is then startled by a knock at the door…

Kyoko: "Who is it?"

Nanako: "It's me... Breakfast's ready…"

Nanako's footsteps are then heard quickly retreating from Kyoko's door…

Kyoko: "Ok! Be down in a bit!... Well, I shouldn't think too hard about it. School starts today, and I'll need to make a good first impression. Let's go!"

**LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Kitchen.**

Kyoko walked downstairs, only to see just little Nanako with two plates of toast, and sunny-side up eggs…

Nanako: "Good morning."

Kyoko: "Mornin' Nanako-chan."

Both: *sit down*

Nanako: "Ok. Let's eat."

Kyoko: "Won't your daddy be joining us?"

Nanako: "There was some kind of trouble. He won't be back… You're starting school today right?"

Kyoko: "Mhm! I shfure amp," said Kyoko with a mouth full of toast.

Nanako: "*chuckle* My school's on the way, so… let's go together."

Kyoko: "Sure that sounds nice... You seem restless today Nanako-chan."

Nanako: "I'm always excited to go to school on the first day! I get to see all my friends again," said a very eager Nanako.

Kyoko: "Awe that's nice. I unfortunately don't have any friends in Inaba…*sigh*"

Nanako: "Oh… Well… I'll be your friend…"

'She. Is. So. Damn. Adorable.'

Kyoko: "Great! We are officially gal pals ok? *chuckle*"

Nanako: "Oh yay! Gal pals!"

All of a sudden, time had stopped, and all coloring became grey. Kyoko then heard a female voice calling out to her…

?: "Thou hast created a bond with Nanako Dojima. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana…"

Kyoko then saw what appeared to be a card, manifest over Nanako… It had a sword facing downward, with two scales of the handle hinges. And underneath it was the roman numeral "IX"… The card the shattered into blue particles, which cloaked Kyoko and then disappeared… Time then returned to normal…

'…What's been going on here…? I've gone off the deep end… Argh… I don't have the care to… well, care right now… I'll think about it later… There's so much weird stuff going on…'

Nanako: "We should hurry and eat, and then get going…"

Kyoko: "Oh geez you're right! Let's cut the chit chat and chow down!"

**CUE SONG: Persona PSP Remake: Daily Life  
>LOCATION: School Zone, Samegawa flood plain…<strong>

Nanako: "You keep going straight from here… My school is this way. Bye! *walks away*"

Kyoko: "See ya Nanako-chan!"

'She's such a sweet girl… *checks time on her music player*…'

Kyoko: "Oh. Better get going. *walks the direction Nanako told her to go*…"

**LOCATION: School Zone, Intersection in front of the school…**

'Hm… Even with the rain it's rather peaceful in Inaba…'

Girl's voice: "Whooooa! Watch out!"

Just then a girl in a green jacket on roller blades whizzed by Kyoko and slammed into a nearby telephone pole…

'Oh my gawd…! *walks toward the girl who face planted into a pole*'

Girl in pain: "Oh sheesh that hurt… urrrgggghhh…"

' That looked painful… I should leave her alone… *continues walking*…'

**LOCATION: Yasogami High School, front gates.**

'This is a quaint little high school… Very… how should I put it… retro…? I wonder what kind of student life awaits me here…'

**END SONG: Persona PSP Remake: Daily Life  
>LOCATION: Far section of seats in a classroom in Yasogami High…<strong>

Various students: *conversing*

Boy: "*sigh* Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?"

Other Boy: "Yeah it's King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons everyday for a whole year…"

Girl: Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class."

Boy: "Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?"

**LOCATION: Middle section of seats in a classroom in Yasogami High…**

Headphone-wearing boy: " A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Chie?... Huh? You look dead today."

Pained girl in green jacket: "*sweatdrop* Um… yeah… I don't really feel like talkin' about it…"

Headphone-wearing boy: "What's her deal?"

Silver-haired guy: "Dunno."

The door toward the front of the class opens, and all the students sit down in their seats… In walks in a man in a blue suit with Kyoko…

Blue suit-wearing man: "Awright, shut yer traps!"

'Geez… He sounds like a big jerk…'

Blue suit-wearing douche: "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward. First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons."

'…baboons…? Seriously, what's wrong with this guy?'

Morooka: "Long as I'm around, you students are guna be pure as the driven snow."

Every student: *sweatdrop*

Morooka: "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And she's just as much as a loser here as she was there, so you boys better not get any ideas about hitting on her! I'm talking to you Hanamura! Pay attention!"

"Hanamura": *quietly* Man, what'd I do?... *normal tone* Yes, Sir."

Morooka: "Alright. That's more like it. Now you, transfer girl, tell 'em yer name and make it quick."

Kyoko: "…You called me a loser. Screw off."

'*squeal* Listen to me being all tough! Yeah! I feel more courageous now…'

Every student: "!"

Morooka: "Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately."

Kyoko: "What else is on that list? Your mother?"

Every student: "Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Morooka: "Awright! That's enough! Pick a seat and sit your ass down girly!"

"Hanamura": "Hey, um… Mr. Morooka, sir! Could she sit here? Next to me?"

Morooka: "Yeah! That's fine. Hear that girly? Go sit!"

'What a charming fellow… *walks over to the seat next to Hanamura, a headphone-wearing boy, and sits*'

"Hanamura": "Psst… He's the worst teacher ever huh? It sucks you got stuck in this class… Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

'So, my new school life begins… I hope I fit in well with everyone.'

**GENERAL TIME: After School  
>WEATHER: Foggy<strong>

Morooka: "That's all for today. Normal lectures begin tomorrow."

INTERCOM: *Ding DIng DINg DING* "Attention, all teachers. Please report to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not allowed to leave until further notice." *DING DINg DIng Ding*

Morooka: "Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise. *leaves the classroom*"

Suddenly, police sirens could be heard in the distance… Some students ran over to the windows to see what was happening…

Excited boy: "Did something happen? Those sirens sound awfully close. Argh! Can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog…"

Rumor-loving boy: "Yeah, like every time it rains lately it gets all foggy."

Knowledgeable boy: "Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi has been looking all over for that announcer."

Rumor-loving boy: "Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district."

Knowledgeable boy: "Actually, I heard…*whispers something*"

Rumor-loving boy: "Are you serious!...Hm…*walks over to a silver-haired boy*… Hey um… Yu-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

Silver-haired boy: "I couldn't tell you that information…"

Rumor-loving boy: "Y-yeah, I guess not. *runs away*"

"Hanamura": "Man, I'm soooooooo bored. How much longer is this guna take? I'm dying here."

Silver-haired boy: "No clue. It can't be that much longer though, I'm sure."

"Hanamura": "Shoulda left before that damn announcement… *sigh*… By the way, ya check out that thing I told you about the other day?"

Silver-haired boy: "Hm?"

"Hanamura": "You know… That thing about rainy nights?"

Silver-haired boy: "Oh… No, not yet. Sorry."

"Hanamura": "Eh, no harm done. Well… it's just that I heard some dude in the class next door say something like: "My soul mate is the Yamano chick!"…"

The headphone-wearing boy was then interrupted by another intercom announcement…

INTERCOM: "*ding Ding DIng DINg DING* Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home." *DING DINg DIng Ding ding*

Many student's apparently had their interest piqued, as they all headed off to see what was happening… Kyoko had to stay behind a few extra minutes to compose herself…

'What was that card…? And the blue light…? Argh! I'm so confused!'

Kyoko: "I'm just guna head home and rest… *stands up to leave*"

"Hanamura": *walks up* Hey there, you heading home by yourself? Why don't you come along with us? Oh wait, introductions, I'm Hanamura Yosuke. I sit next to you, ya know?"

Kyoko: "Um… Sure…?"

Yosuke: "Ouch. I sit right next to you. I even spoke to you. Anyways… This is my buddy Nagukari Yu. "

Yu: "Oh, nice to meet you miss. I'm sorry, this is rather sudden…*bows apologetically*"

Yosuke: "C'mon man, don't be so apologetic. It's just saying: "Hello." I'm sure she's fine with that haha. Let's go."

All: *start heading out*

Green jacket girl: "Ah. Mr. Hanamura…?"

Yosuke: "?"

Green jacket girl: "So um… This movie was really amazing. The action was plentiful and the plot was good…"

Yosuke: "Huh?"

Green jacket girl: "*bows and holds out a DVD case*… And… I'm like, super sorry! Please don't get mad at me! Just wait til my next paycheck!"

Yosuke: "*takes the case…*"

Green jacket girl: "Uh… um… ok thanks! Bye! *walks away*"

Yosuke: "Hold it! What'd you do to my DVD! *WHAM!*"

Green jacket girl: "WAH! *grasps chest in pain*"

Yu and Kyoko: *walk over to the scene of the incident*

Yosuke: "*opens the case*… WHAT! It's totally split in half! My "Ultimos Deluxe VS. Metatron!"…"

'I liked that movie…'

Green jacket girl: "I think you split one of mine in half… Tch… Critical hit to the tit…*clutches chest in pain*…"

Yu: "Um… A-are you alright?"

Green jacket girl: "Oh. Yu-kun, you're w-worried about me…?"

Yosuke: "Ugh… She's fine Yu. Let's get going."

Yosuke and Yu: *leave the classroom*

'She seems to be in a lot of pain…again… I should leave her be… *leaves as well*'

**LOCATION: Front gates of Yasogami…**

As Kyoko, Yosuke, and Yu were walking home, they encountered a very strange… girl?…

Girl…?: "H-hey, um… you're Yu yeah? Um… W-would you l-like to go hang out s-somewhere…?"

Yu: "Huh? Wh-who're you?"

Male student in the background: "Who's she? What school does she go to?"

Friend of student: "Never mind that, she's going for Yu-kun? Ya think she'd think it through and ask in private…"

Onlooking students: "*leave*"

Girl…?: "So… um… A-are you coming along or not…?"

Yu: "Um… N-no…. Sorry."

Girl…?: "FINE! *runs away*"

'Seriously, that girl was ugly… Thank god Ms. Ugly left… I was about to vomit…'

Yu: "W-what exactly was she asking about…?"

Yosuke: "Dude, she was totally asking you to go out man."

Yu: "R-really?"

Yosuke: "You seriously had no idea? Geez… Then again, she was really creepy… She came and started calling you by your first name, as if she's known you… Plus she was a tad bit ugly…"

Kyoko: "*nods in agreement* Without a doubt."

Green jacket girl: "*walks up while holding slightly crooked roller blades*… Yo. Turned down another girl Yu…? You got me the same way last year…*sigh*"

Yu: "I don't remember that…"

Green jacket girl: "O-oh! *blush* Then you wanna maybe hang out sometime?"

Yu: "N-not really…"

Green jacket girl: "That'll teach me to get my hopes up… Anyway, make sure you guys don't pick on the new girl too much ok? *puts on the roller blades and skates off*"

Yosuke: "We're just curious, is all!"

Yu: "U-um… I'm sorry getting you tied into this Ms….?"

Kyoko: "Oh right. I've never introduced myself. My name's Minori Kyoko."

Yu: "Oh. Ok then. Now we can address you by your name instead of "transfer student".

Kyoko: "*chuckle*"

Yosuke: "C'mon guys… Everyone's staring…"

All three: *leave*

**LOCATION: Residential area**

Yosuke: "I see… So you're here 'cuz of your parents' jobs. I thought it'd be something way more serious."

Kyoko: "Yeah. It's a good thing it's not more serious than that… Hmhm."

Yosuke: "There's really nothin' here huh? I mean, yeah the town is peaceful and everything, but there's nothing really exciting we can show to tourists. Well I guess there's the Nagukari Inn! Yu's family runs it. It's the pride of our quaint little town out here in the sticks heh heh."

Yu: "Eh? I don't think so… It's just an old inn…"

Yosuke: "Stop being modest. Magazines and stuff claim it to be a hidden treasure! See, the inn actually attracts a lot of tourists, so the inn really keeps this town going."

Yu: "I don't completely agree with that…"

Yosuke: "So hey, Kyoko, what do you think of Yu here? Pretty cool guy huh?"

Kyoko: "um… *light blush*"

Yosuke: "Whoa you're blushing? haha. "

Yu: "Yosuke, you said you wouldn't do that anymore…"

Yosuke: "See, what's odd is, he's actually a pretty popular guy at school. Yet he's never had a girlfriend. Ain't that weird?"

Yu: "Seriously Yosuke, enough… Kyoko don't believe him. It's not true that I'm popular, or never had a girlfriend… W-wait, no! What I meant was: "I don't need a girlfriend"… Dammit Yosuke…"

Yosuke: "Sorry haha. It's just this is one of our only chances to speak with someone from the city and you haven't said more than a couple of sentences. *looks up ahead* Huh? What's that?"

All three: *go to investigate what Yosuke was pointing out*

**CUE SONG: Persona 4: Who Goes There?**

The trio came up to a police barricade, surrounded by many civilians… Amongst the gossiping, the three couldn't help b hear that this barricade was to keep civilians away from a dead body on a TV Antenna that was taken down not too long ago…

Yosuke: "Wait what? A dead body?"

Just then, Dojima just happened to encounter his niece and her schoolmates…

Dojima: "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Kyoko: "Something happen here?"

Dojima: "Well… You could say that. That damn principal… We told him not to let them through here…"

Yosuke: "Kyoko, you know him?"

Kyoko: "Uh-huh. He's my uncle, and my guardian for the year."

Dojima: "That's right. I'm Detective Dojima. Well… How should I say this…? I hope you all get along. But you three better stop wandering around and head straight home."

Just as Dojima started walking back toward the barricade, a younger officer in a dark blue dress ran by holding her mouth with one hand…

Blue-suited woman: "Ngh… *vomits*…"

All three teens: "Ewwwwwwwwww…"

Dojima: "Chikako! Again? That's how many times today!"

Chikako: "I-I'm sorry… Ngh…"

Dojima: "*sigh* Wash up… Then we'll go gather up some information. *walks away*"

Chikako: "*runs after Dojima*"

Yosuke: "Ya think this is what that announcement was talking about?"

Yu: "What was hanging from an antenna?"

Yosuke: "Hey Yu, let's go to Junes some other time… I just feel like headin' home now…"

Yu: "Yeah, same here…"

Yosuke: "Alright. We're off Kyoko. See ya at school tomorrow ok?"

'Maybe I should head home too…'

**LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Living Room  
>GENERAL TIME: Evening<strong>

A long awkward silence is soon broken by a somewhat sad Nanako…

Nanako: "*sigh*I wonder if dads not coming home again tonight…"

Announcer on TV: "Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a women was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."

Kyoko: "Hm!"

'Could this be what that "incident" was…?'

Announcer: "The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"

Nanako: "Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!...*heavy sigh*…"

Kyoko: "Don't worry Nanako-chan. Everything'll be alright."

Nanako: "…I know. It's his job, so this stuff happens."

Announcer: "The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death was an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

'Oh… Her body was found not too far from Yasogami…'

Nanako: "Her body was on the roof? That's scary… *looks up at the TV*… Oh, it's Junes!"

Commercial: "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!... Every day is great at your Junes!"

Nanako: "*sings along* Every day is great at your Junes!"

'She is looking at me expectantly…umm…'

Kyoko: "*sings along as well* Every day is great at your Junes!"

Nanako: "Oh! You memorized it already? I'm the best one in my class!"

Nanako then continued to sing the song until later in the evening… She completely forgot about the story of the announcer's body…

Kyoko: "Well I'm still adjusting to Inaba, so I'm pretty tired… I'm going to bed Nanako… Good night gal pal!"

Nanako: "Oh. Ok. G'night!"

Kyoko then headed off to her room for the night in order to contemplate what had happened last night with the TV, and also what happened this morning with the floating card…

**LOCATION: Dojima Residence, Kyoko's room**

'What happened last night… Was it just a dream… I'm a little too scared to try again… Hm… And that card… and that voice… What did it all mean?... I can't make any sense of 'em… I'll think more of it later… I'm really tired…'

And with that, Kyoko went to sleep…

…_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**AUTHOR'S MIND:**

Well then, like my changes? =P… I replaced Yukiko with Yu Nagukari! For those of you who don't know, he's the regular MC in Persona 4, and "Yu Nagukari" is his official name. I also replaced Tohru Adachi with a Female as well! Chikako Kimi. How will these changes affect the story? You'll have to wait and see ;]… Btw, my reason for replacing Yukiko is because honestly, I just don't like her. In the game her voice always bugged me, and she never really contributed anything plot related that wasn't already obvious or known. And I changed Adachi because… Well I can, that's why. Please review… I need to know how I'm doing haha. Also, "Catherine" comes out soon =D so excited! I'm getting the deluxe edition because I'm stupid and had the money haha. See you guys next time in Chapter 3: "Friends"  
><strong>(SIDE NOTE: I update randomly, don't expect stuff immediately, just keep checking)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2B: 7 24 2011 Update

_**Within The Television:  
>A Tale of Persona 4<strong>_

_**UPDATE ON FUTURE CHAPTERS**_

So I know I haven't updated in a while. I have a bit of Chapter 3 done. But bear with me. I've had my wisdom teeth pulled, and I've been spending time with family and friends before I go off to college. I've also been working on the plot for a game me and some friends are working on. Tomorrow (07/25/2011) I should have quite a bit of free, time, as well as the day after. So I will get as much done as possible. There's no guarantee when chapter 3 will be up. Hopefully by the end of tomorrow or the 26th. Once I get to college I should have some more free time. So please, bear with me. I do have some good news; I have been planning social links. Most of Kyoko's social links will be 100% original. I mean, like some will be completely new, while others are reworked with new social link plots. Thanks for reading.


End file.
